


Out of Context

by ThePurpleFrog



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, mentions Fukawa but she's not there, thIS IS SO AWKWARD MONDO IS SO AWKWARD IM SO AWKWARD I'M SUEING OBAMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleFrog/pseuds/ThePurpleFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru dosen't know what a hickey is so Mondo has to teach him??? Need I say more?? They don't actually do the frickle frackle but this does have neck kissing and hickies and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Context

Mondo and Ishimaru were sitting around in Mondo’s room doing next to nothing. Ishimaru sat on his bed, completely engrossed in a book while Mondo sat at his desk, leaning dangerously far back in his chair while texting some friends. Originally, Ishimaru had come over to help him study. Soon enough they had completed the assigned homework together, but after it was finished the two of them were unsure of what to do. Ishimaru was going to leave but Mondo insisted on him staying. They were dating, after all, so they might as well spend time together. But what would they do? They both ended up too shy to come up with suggestions and they ended up doing nothing and found themselves in the awkward, silent scenario they were in now. 

"Mondo, what’s a hickey?" Ishimaru asked abruptly. Mondo fell backwards in his chair and crashed to the ground. "Kyoudai, are you okay?!" Ishimaru crawled over to the end of the bed and looked over at Mondo, who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Ow, what the hell, Kiyotaka?" Mondo sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He noticed Ishimaru staring at him with a worried expression. "Yeah, I’m fine."

"Ah, that’s good." Ishimaru held out his hand to help Mondo up. "You need to be more careful, Mondo! Sitting in a chair like that is dangerous, you know!"

"What was up with the question you asked me?!" Mondo shouted. 

"Oh, um… sorry?" Ishimaru showed Mondo the book he was reading. "I figured we might as well get to know our classmates better, so I decided to read one of Fukawa-san’s novels. It’s very well written you know, but-"

"Don’t read that shit!!" Mondo pulled the book from Ishimaru’s grasp. 

"Hey, don’t call her writing that!" Ishimaru reached for the book, but Mondo held it up high so he couldn’t reach it. 

"She writes romance novels, right? Those books are trash, Kiyotaka."

"But… it’s very well written." Ishimaru replied. 

"Well then it’s well-written trash." Mondo said. Ishimaru folded his arms and pouted. 

"Are you really going to keep that book from me all day?" He asked. "Be mature and just answer my question." 

"Uh, shit, I…" Mondo replied nervously. How was he supposed to get around this? Ishimaru’s glare was putting an immense amount of pressure on him and he knew he couldn’t just get up and leave. "Fine. Can I get some context or somethin’?"

"I was on page eighty-four when you tore it away from me." Mondo flipped the book open to page eighty-four and read the words silently to himself.  _He then trailed dark hickies down her pale, taut neck, her voice growing louder with each-_

He slammed the book shut and tossed it on the ground. 

"Mondo! Be careful with that!" Ishimaru shouted. "I don’t want to return it to the library in bad shape!"

"Ya shouldn’t be readin’ that stuff until you’re older!" 

"We’re the same age as Fukawa-san!" Mondo just blushed and looked away from his unbearably oblivious boyfriend. "Can you please just answer my question, Mondo?"

"Ugh… fuck… FINE!!" He bellowed. "A HICKEY IS WHEN… is when…" The confidence he gained while shouting faded as he looked at his boyfriend who stared back at him with wide, happy eyes, filled with anticipation to learn. "It’s, uh… shit…" This was even worse than explaining sex to your parents. "It’s hard for me to, uh, explain it." 

"Would it be easier for you to demonstrate it?" Ishimaru asked. 

"WHAT?!" Mondo shouted. 

"I mean if that’s alright with you!! you seem to be having trouble forming words and… I am curious…" It would be a lie to say that Mondo didn’t want to try this with Ishimaru, but he had just never had the courage to bring it up. They had kissed a couple of times but that was about it. They had been dating for about a month and a half now… that was enough time, right? 

"I-if you’re okay with it." Mondo said.  

"Of course I am! I was the one who started this and I’d like it to be finished!" Ishimaru said with the utmost determination. "So if you’d be as kind as to-" He was cut off by Mondo gently placing his hand on his cheek, then pulling him in for a kiss. Ishimaru shut his eyes and relaxed. Kissing Mondo was always nice, even if he refused to do it in public. He always tried so hard to be gentle. When they finally parted, Mondo pressed his forehead against Ishimaru’s, his face still beet-red. 

"If ya… if ya want me to stop just say so and I will, okay?" Mondo said, hugging Ishimaru close to him. 

"Of course, Mondo." Ishimaru said with a smile. "I trust you." Mondo wanted to scream. How could his boyfriend be so goddamn cute? Also how could he be so goddamn clueless to not know what a hickey was? Well, he’d learn soon enough.

"Lay down, okay?" Mondo finally said. Ishimaru obliged and laid back in the bed. Mondo straddled his waist and tried to look suave but, if he was honest with himself, he felt like he was going to pass out. God, if he was this freaked out during something as simple as foreplay how the fuck would he manage ever having sex? He shook his head. That didn’t matter right now. What mattered was the hall monitor laying below him looking back at him with an eager smile. He leaned down and kissed Ishimaru again, but this time he went a little farther. He slid his tongue into Ishimaru’s mouth and heard him gasp quietly beneath him. Ishimaru reached up and wrapped his arms around Mondo’s neck, deepening the kiss. They finally separated, a small line of saliva connecting the two. Ishimaru was panting, trying to catch his breath. It seemed he still wasn’t quite used to making out with someone. Mondo, on the other hand, began moving his lips away from Ishimaru’s. He kissed across his jawline and a little on his neck before moving his hands up to unbutton Ishimaru’s collar. 

"M-mondo, what are you doing?" Ishimaru gasped. 

"What?" Mondo sat up quickly. "Shit, did I hurt you or something?"

"No, it’s not that. It’s just… why are you taking off my shirt?"

"I’m not taking it off! I’m just… I need more of your neck…" Mondo muttered. 

"Ah, I see." Ishimaru replied, trying to remain calm. "You can continue…"

Mondo gulped then leaned back down and finished unbuttoning Ishimaru’s collar. He kissed him and once again trailed kisses down Ishimaru’s jawline to his neck. He stopped there and rested his head against soft skin.

"Are… are you ready?" Mondo asked. Ishimaru shivered at the feeling of Mondo’s breath against his neck. 

"Y-yes." Ishimaru replied. Mondo kissed Ishimaru’s neck before biting down on the pale skin as gently as he could. If he hurt Ishimaru he’d never forgive himself. He began to suck on the spot where he had bitten and felt Ishimaru’s hands dig into his back. "Ah-ahh… Mondo…!" 

"Is this… okay?" Mondo asked. 

"Yes it’s… great…" Ishimaru moaned. "More, p-please…" Mondo smiled. He wasn’t sure if Ishimaru would be in to this or be completely freaked out by it. He continued biting down Ishimaru’s neck, then peppering the spots with kisses while he listened to the sound of Ishimaru’s soft moaning. When he reached Ishimaru’s collarbones, he decided to look up at his work. Ishimaru’s neck was covered in dark purple hickies that ranged in size as they trailed down his neck. But Mondo took very little notice of it. What he did notice, however, was Ishimaru’s expression. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth open to let out soft gasps and his face was flushed. He slowly opened his eyes to glance down at Mondo.

"Why… did you stop?" He mumbled, his voice soft.

"I was just checkin’ you out, babe." Mondo smirked then leaned down to continue his work.

* * *

"Thank you for teaching me what that word meant." Ishimaru said. He was laying on the bed beside Mondo, their fingers laced together. 

"No problem, babe." Mondo replied with a smirk. He couldn’t help but feel proud. He was so nervous and freaked out so much only for Ishimaru to enjoy himself. Ishimaru checked his watch and sat up when he noticed the time. 

"I should probably be heading home." Ishimaru said. 

"What? Already?" Mondo complained. 

"Yes, I must return home before my parents get worried." Ishimaru hopped off the bed and headed out the door.

"Wait, wait up, kyoudai!" Mondo followed him to the front door and grabbed his hand, making Ishimaru turn around and face him. 

"What is it, Mond-" Mondo wrapped a red scarf around Ishimaru’s neck then used it to pull him close for one last kiss. After they finished kissing Mondo made sure to tie the scarf around his neck perfectly. "Mondo, what’s this for? This is yours, isn’t it?" Ishimaru asked, running his fingers down the soft material.

"Nah, it’s a gift for ya." Mondo replied. "Just promise me you’ll keep it on for awhile, okay?"

"Of course, Mondo." Ishimaru smiled. 

"No, Kyoudai," Mondo said, putting his hand on Ishimaru’s shoulder. "I mean it. You better keep this on for awhile."

"S-sure thing." Ishimaru waved goodbye then left the place. Mondo shut the door and let out a loud sigh. He didn’t mean to come off as so rude but… how the fuck was he supposed to tell Ishimaru that his neck was basically purple? 


End file.
